


Everybody Needs A Hobby, But Maybe You Need A Different One

by BabyPom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, The diamonds are messed up individuals., Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: Perhaps what Yellow Diamond enjoys doing is not.... the best, a Peridot muses.





	Everybody Needs A Hobby, But Maybe You Need A Different One

It was a well known fact that Yellow Diamond was primarily focused on business, and was not the kind of gem to take time out of her schedule for things such as fun or entertainment.

Or even really emotions.

But as the Peridot in charge of maintaining Yellow Diamond's palanquin, you knew that she just incorporated what she enjoyed into her work.

Yellow Diamond enjoyed nothing more than seeing people tremble at her mere sight.

She enjoyed striking fear into the hearts of her subjects, and the less they were affected, the more fun it was to finally break them.


End file.
